grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Warlord
With his matched Pike and Short Sword, called Sleaghgrim, the Warlord is a highly specialized job that combines the long reach of the pike and the speed of the gladius. The Warlord excels in smashing through his opponents’ defenses with the long swipes of his pike, granting him access to their inner defenses with his quick sword. The Warlord often uses his pike to vault over enemies while charging, quickly changing his position on the battlefield, giving him the opportunity to strike from above and behind. His ability to quickly change his positioning gives him many opportunities to strike at undefended backs and sides that his opponents may not expect. The Warlord can capture many enemies single handedly by suddenly dropping down from above or forcing them into a corner with his long reaching pike. The Warlord's attacks can come from his Short Sword or his Pike, giving him a varied array of ranges from which he can assault his opponents. He can quickly close gaps and has an edge in close quarters combat that no other job can equal. Coupled with his "Rage Mode," no other close quarters combat class can compare. Requirements It is necessary to be level twenty (20) to be able to participate in Second (2nd) Job Promotion. "Sieghart... warrior of Kanavan. Our Queen's wish is that you would be Kanavan's hero now as you had been in the past. Become a Warlord and protect Kanavan! May Bermesiah be everlasting! " - Vizier to the Queen of Kanavan - GP Mission (Cost 200 GP) Part 1 *Run the Marsh of Oblivion once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay 8 Zombie Stone Orcs in the Forsaken Barrows. Part 3 *Slay the Paradom in Forgotten City and collect 3 Warlord's Orb. Part 4 *Slay 100 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Cash (Cost 6500 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements Warlord combo.png|Basic Combo Warlord crit.png|Critical Attack Warlord double.png|Double Attack Warlord jump attack.png|Jump Attack Warlord furious drop.png|Furious Drop Warlord dash.png|Dash Warlord air dash.png|Air Dash Warlord dash atk.png|Dash Attack Warlord dash atk up.png|Dash Attack (Up) Warlord tumble.png|Tumble Warlord tumble uppercut.png|Tumble Uppercut Warlord tumble combo.png|Tumble Combo Warlord enrage.png|Rage Mode Warlord grab.png|Grab Skills Normal Warlord 1.png|Savage Attack Warlord 2.png|Punisher Combo Warlord 3.png|Fire Blaster Warlord 4th.png|Illusion Attack Rage Skills Warlord 1 rage.png|Raging Savage Attack Warlord 2 rage.png|Raging Punisher Combo Warlord 3 rage.png|Raging Fire Blaster Trivia *In the Korean server, all his MP Skills originally gave him Mana. However, this was removed for rebalancing purposes (i.e. - a player could indefinitely use Raging Savage Attack and not get hit at all). *Although the second weapon is called a "Gladius" by the official site, it is actually 3/4ths the length of the Pike which is too long (and probably makes things unsteady). It has been modified as a "Short Sword", making it 1/3rd the length of the Pike. *Warlord is Sieghart's only job that does not use punches or kicks in its attacks. Category:Jobs and Classes